The present invention relates to pulling connectors for cables and more particularly relates to a compression type pulling assembly for gas cables. The assembly is especially adaptable to and beneficial when used in association with a multi-conductor, low or medium pressure gas cable having compact sector type aluminum conductors.
When gas cable is manufactured, it is necessary to flush the cable with nitrogen gas from end to end. In handling such cable it is also necessary to have some means for readily connecting the end thereof to a means for pulling or handling such cable.
Furthermore, such cable must be shipped under positive gas pressure and some means must be provided to permit the checking of the gas pressure from time to time.
It would therefore be advantageous if a workable method were developed for attaching a pulling eye (or bolt) to the terminal end of a cable which eye would enable a positive hermetical seal to be formed about the terminal end of the conductors and which pulling eye, itself, may be used to receive the gas for the cable and further used to receive a gage for checking the gas pressure.
This situation has been confronting the industry for some time now and the problems associated therewith have been found to be exceptionally acute when the conductors are formed of aluminum material.